


【瀚冰/SCI开播一周年纪念】同居十题

by Drowning



Category: RPS, 瀚冰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning/pseuds/Drowning





	【瀚冰/SCI开播一周年纪念】同居十题

【瀚冰/SCI开播一周年纪念】同居十题  
1.围巾  
“是不是冷冷又通风报信了？”季肖冰下了保姆车没走多远就看到高瀚宇靠在地下停车场的电梯口等他。  
“想你了。”高瀚宇伸出胳膊给了季肖冰一个熊抱，把脸埋进他温暖的侧颈。这是他们在一起后度过的第一个圣诞节，本来计划好的出行被季肖冰突然安排的工作行程打乱了。  
“抱歉，让你失望了。”季肖冰揉了揉高瀚宇的头发。  
“没有，工作重要。”高瀚宇直起身子摇了摇头，被季肖冰揉乱的头发翘起一撮，随着脑袋的动作一同轻微的晃着。  
突然眼前被晃了一下，高瀚宇一直没伸出来的左手上放着一条围巾，“送给你的。”  
季肖冰看着那条墨绿色的围巾，一时间空气中流动着些许尴尬的因子，他嘴上吐槽着“丑死了”，但还是接过来围在了脖子上。  
“走吧，我们回家。”  
“好，回家。”高瀚宇拉住走在前面的季肖冰，笑着和他十指相扣。

2.一方的起床气  
“大爷，起床了。”高瀚宇晨跑回来就发现季肖冰还在床上躺着，鼻翼微翕。高瀚宇连叫了好几声季肖冰的名字，成功获得对方砸过来的枕头一个，高瀚宇看着蒙住头又往被子里缩去的季肖冰，蹲在床边对他说：“大爷，你再不起来我就亲你了。”  
“你敢亲我以后就别进家门了。”  
“哼…那可不行。”高瀚宇说着直接跨坐在季肖冰身上，想把他从被子里捞出来，季肖冰被折腾的睡意全无，一拳砸在高瀚宇的胳膊上。  
“我做了你爱吃的虾，咱妈昨天送过来的。”高瀚宇凑近了季肖冰的脸，在他唇上反复轻啄着，试图叫醒总是赖床的爱人。  
“唔……谁跟你是‘咱妈’啊？”季肖冰偏过头不让亲，被子都被两人蹭下去了大半。  
“家长都见了还能不叫‘咱妈’？”高瀚宇说着还隔着被子顶了顶胯，季肖冰大早晨被胡乱蹭了一通的小兄弟轻松的勃起了，高瀚宇的动作顿了顿，露出有些恶劣的笑容。  
“等一下！我起还不行吗？”  
“哼，晚了。”  
“啊！高瀚宇你别咬我！”  
……

3.做饭  
家里的饭一般都是高瀚宇来做的，因为季肖冰做的……一言难尽。  
“吃什么呢？”高瀚宇边翻炒着锅里的菜边往身后看去，季肖冰正站在厨房门口吃桃子，腮帮子鼓起来一动一动的像只小松鼠。  
“要吃吗？给你洗一个。”  
“我想吃你嘴里的，或者吃你也行。”  
“不要脸。”季肖冰笑骂道。  
“你知不知道你吃东西的时候特别可爱？”高瀚宇把炒好的菜放到盘子里，季肖冰接过来冲他挑了挑眉。  
“所以我要把你喂胖点。”  
“脏死了！”季肖冰没能躲开高瀚宇掐向自己脸颊的手，不满地抱怨道。  
“给你做饭你还嫌我？”

4.帮一方吹头发  
高瀚宇晃着一头湿淋淋的乱毛就要往床上倒，结果被季肖冰叫住了。  
“把头发吹干了再睡，说了你多少次了？”  
“那你给我吹，我还要看剧本。”高瀚宇再过一个星期就要进组了，季肖冰明知道他在耍赖也想趁机多陪陪他，于是他接过吹风机站在高瀚宇腿间给他吹起了头发。  
季肖冰的手指穿过发间，按摩着头皮，高瀚宇根本无心看剧本，他把剧本放在腿上，伸手揽住季肖冰的腰。  
“吓死我了，干嘛？”  
高瀚宇的声音被吹风机的运转声吹了个一干二净，季肖冰只好微弯下身子把耳朵凑到高瀚宇嘴边听他说什么。  
“我爱你。”  
“……怎么突然说这个？”季肖冰一侧的耳朵都染红了，也不知是被高瀚宇呼出的热气熏的还是单纯的害羞。  
“想说。”高瀚宇仰头碰上季肖冰的唇，隆隆的吹风机停止了运转，两人在一片静谧中接了个令人脸红心跳的深吻，高瀚宇的发梢蹭过季肖冰的额头，还残留着吹风机温暖的温度。

5.半夜一起看恐怖电影  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。”高瀚宇的惨叫不断在房间里回荡，季肖冰坐在旁边无奈的看了他一眼，合该是高瀚宇的鬼叫声更吓人一点，电视里的那个女鬼可没他叫的有气魄。  
“行了，害怕就别看了，睡觉吧。”  
“不行，我没害怕。”高瀚宇的本意是想观察季肖冰被吓到的样子，于是选了一个最吓人的恐怖片，结果季肖冰最大的反应也只是被吓得浑身颤了一下而已，还没有在床上的反应大。  
“……我害怕了，我们睡觉吧。”季肖冰关掉电视拉住高瀚宇的手，这才让他安静下来。  
“那好吧。”高瀚宇努力装出一副恋恋不舍的样子以维持他所剩无几的可靠形象。  
季肖冰敢打赌如果自己不先示弱，一会儿物业肯定会深夜上门送温暖。

6.停电  
“高瀚宇你能不能换个别的？”季肖冰在厨房都能听到从电视里传来的高访的台词。  
太羞耻了。  
突然啪的一声，整个房间都黑了下来，季肖冰看了眼窗外，对面的住户也是一片漆黑：停电了。  
就在季肖冰庆幸终于不用再听到高访的台词时，高瀚宇突然从身后抱住了他。“既然停电了，那就做点不用电才能做的事吧。”  
“……你能不能别随便发情？”季肖冰抵住高瀚宇想伸进裤子边缘的手，他的腰还在隐隐作痛。  
“给你买了个眼镜，一会儿可以试试。”这次高瀚宇直接把季肖冰整个人都扛在了肩膀上。  
“高瀚宇你放我下来！”  
“不放。”

7.穿错衣服  
“肖冰……你干嘛呢？”经纪人再次往后视镜里瞄了一眼，自家艺人今天穿了件天蓝色的条纹衬衫，米白色的休闲裤，一改往日穿衣风格，但是怎么看都感觉穿在他身上有点太大了。  
“啊？没什么。”季肖冰努力拽回放飞的思绪，只希望一会儿的粉丝见面会上不要被粉丝们认出来他穿的是高瀚宇的衣服就好。  
是的，他今天出门太急了误把高瀚宇的衬衫穿了出来，在他身上显得有些松松垮垮的，稍微弯下腰都能看到里面。  
【瀚冰超话】  
会飞的猫：我好像发现了什么不得了的事情，这两件衬衫是不是一模一样的【图片】【图片】  
柠檬糕：姐妹你发现了盲点。  
真情实感嗑cp：我在现场，那件衣服肯定不是大爷的，袖子口都能塞下他两个胳膊了。  
追星发家致富：我看到锁骨了！！！我可以！！【图片】虽然还是有小背心挡着点吧。

8.冬天一起睡觉  
季肖冰是被热醒的，高瀚宇紧紧抱着他，像是挨着个大火炉。  
“高瀚宇你离我远点。”他用手肘推了推身后结实的胸膛。  
“……让我抱着你睡的人是你，现在用完就扔是吧。”  
“热。”  
“那不盖被子了。”高瀚宇说着就把被子掀开踢下了床，还抱着季肖冰往自己身边凑了凑。  
季肖冰：“……”

9.窥屏超话  
某个没有工作的夜晚。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈大爷，你看他们给咱俩做的表情包。”  
“大爷！这张图把你画的好可爱。”  
……  
…  
突然的安静让季肖冰有点意外，他悄悄走到高瀚宇身后去看手机屏幕上的内容：精/液从季肖冰的下巴上滑下来，胸前还有大片的白浊，强烈的刺激让他的乳/尖都挺立起来，股/间还插着那根巨大的按/摩/棒……  
“……高瀚宇……高瀚宇！”  
高瀚宇被身后的吼声吓了一大跳，手里的手机顺利掉进了柔软的地毯里。  
“冤枉啊，那是他们写的跟我没关系。”  
“睡沙发吧。”季肖冰红着脸甩上卧室的门。

10.sci播出一周年纪念日  
6.26，6:26  
导演施磊：一路来感谢有你，第二季终会顺利起航。@季肖冰@高瀚宇@白驰@胡潇灵@SCI谜案集  
6.26，9:12  
季肖冰：感谢有你们的陪伴，对吧，小白@高瀚宇//导演施磊：一路来感谢有你，第二季终会顺利起航。@季肖冰@高瀚宇@白驰@胡潇灵@SCI谜案集  
季肖冰转身看了眼还瘫坐在沙发里编辑微博的高瀚宇，抬脚踢了踢他的腿。  
“快点。”  
高瀚宇抬头看了他一眼，然后季肖冰的手机震动了两下，是微博的特别关注。  
6.26，9:15  
高瀚宇：SCI一生所爱@季肖冰//季肖冰：感谢有你们的陪伴，对吧，小白@高瀚宇//导演施磊：一路来感谢有你，第二季终会顺利起航。@季肖冰@高瀚宇@白驰@胡潇灵@SCI谜案集  
“本来有很多想说的，但是不能发出来，我就直接说给你听吧。”高瀚宇从沙发上站起来，走到季肖冰面前，“SCI的一周年，也是我们的一周年，我希望我们剩下的时间都是陪彼此度过的。展耀和白羽瞳是，我们也是。”  
茶几上的尾戒反射着耀眼的阳光，两人在落地窗前交换了一吻，季肖冰的手被高瀚宇攥在手心里，胸腔里跳动的是令人安心的力量。


End file.
